


I let my guard down (and then you pulled the rug)

by Littlebit_ofeverything



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Enjoy the most disjointed fic you’ve ever read, Enjoy!, F/F, F/M, For a fix set in an island full of dinosaurs, I made Yaz have a slightly depressing past, I made a second chapter, I threw canon out the window, M/M, There are literally no dinosaurs, This fic covers before during and after season one, Welp this is my first fic, and then went outside to grab some of it back, and why not start off with a Yaz character study, because that is Darius and Brooklyn’s ship name, because why not, i brought back cheesy stuff, i totally forgot about bumpy until I was halfway done with this, it used to be a romantic fic but I threw in some cheesy family stuff, okay it’s not that disjointed but still, there is more benji, there is more drooklyn, you actually don’t but enjoy!, you know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebit_ofeverything/pseuds/Littlebit_ofeverything
Summary: (Somewhere in the distance, Brooklyn and Darius are talking, probably having a kidified version of an unresolved sexual tension staring contest. If she strains, she might even be able to hear Kenji laughing at Ben, or with Ben, one of the two. But right now, she’s with Sammy, and everything else fades out when she’s with Sammy.)
Relationships: Darius Bowman/Brooklynn, Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Comments: 20
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from Someone you loved by Lewis Capaldi. It’s a pretty good song.

When Yasmina is five years old her father leaves. She goes to bed, the last words she hears are his  _ See you in the morning sweetheart _ , and she wakes up and he has left. 

She looks everywhere for him. He is gone, leaving her and her mother behind. She waits for him everyday outside on the doorstep for two years, wishes on every birthday for her father to return home. 

When she is ten years old she gives up all hope her father is coming back. 

She is ten years old when her sky-high walls begin to build. 

Sammy walks into her life on a Wednesday. She actually trips into her life, tripping over her own shoelace at Yasmina’s feet. 

“Oops. I can be so clumsy sometimes. I’m Sammy!” She smiles brightly, and holds out her hand for Yasmina to shake. 

Maybe it’s the way Sammy grins at her, or the way positivity rolls off her, but some unknown force causes her to shake the girls hand. “Yasmina.”

She doesn’t smile, but Sammy does (again), and it makes her stomach roll in weird ways. She doesn’t know it yet, but her walls are slowly deteriorating. She doesn’t know it yet, but Sammy’s the cause of that. 

Sammy is like a tornado. She barrels in, makes you winded, only to leave a mess behind. Sammy insists on being her friend, insists on knocking down each and every one of the walls she has built to protect herself. 

Yasmina would be impressed if she wasn’t mad (and slightly in love but that’s irrelevant) at her. She tells her to back off, to leave her alone, and she watches Sammy break, and maybe, just maybe she breaks a little too.

She figures opening up to the girl wouldn’t hurt. 

So she shows Sammy her sketches. They’re only halfway decent, but Sammy says she loves them, and Yasmina won’t admit it but her heart swells. Because Sammy likes them and that’s all she needs. 

(Somewhere in the distance, Brooklyn and Darius are talking, probably having a kidified version of an unresolved sexual tension staring contest. If she strains, she might even be able to hear Kenji laughing at Ben, or with Ben, one of the two. But right now, she’s with Sammy, and everything else fades out when she’s with Sammy.)

Sammy’s betrayal hurts more than when she ran a marathon with a torn ACL. A little voice inside of her chastises her for letting her guard down, because this is what happens. She gets hurt. 

Yasmina can’t even process it, but she’s out of the car, walking away, and Sammy’s chasing after her, and she really should have known better. 

“Yaz wait.” Sammy’s pulling on her arm, and the touch makes her mouth go dry, but she still has enough brain function to turn to face the girl. 

“I’m sorry.” And Yasmina wants to scoff at that. Wants to scoff and shout  _ Sorry doesn’t fix the car I just totaled or Brooklyn’s broken phone does it? _

She wants to say  _ I hate the way I let you tear down my walls  _ and  _ I hate that you’re the only other person I’ve ever opened up to since my dad and you both hurt me  _ and  _ I hate the way I care about you and you still stabbed me in the back. _

Instead she just says “You need to leave.”

There’s tears in Sammy’s eyes as she turns to go and everything hurts and it hurts more than sitting on her front step everyday until bedtime. 

She hurts her ankle. 

She hurts it saving Sammy and Darius. But mostly Sammy. Sorry Darius. 

It hurts less than Sammy’s betrayal. 

She ran a marathon with a torn ACL, and got her heart smashed two times. She’ll be fine. ( She’s not fine.)

She watches Brooklyn comfort Sammy, makes her laugh and smile. There’s a pang in her chest that she doesn’t like. 

Brooklyn and Sammy shake hands and she’s smiling and there’s a seed of jealousy in Yasmine’s stomach.

She’ll be fine. (She’s not fine)

Ben falls. 

He might be dead. 

The rest of them are still trapped on the island with killer dinos. They honestly can’t catch a break. 

Sammy cries out and hugs her, and Yasmina holds her back. Thinks maybe Sammy’s forgiven, that she should really do this more often. 

Kenji looks haunted, keeps staring at the trees, whispering Ben’s name over and over and Yasmina knows she'd feel the same way if Sammy was the one who might be dead. 

Brooklyn lays her head on Darius’ shoulder and laces her fingers between his, and Yasmina thinks  _ Oh that's new.  _ It really isn’t. 

She looks at Sammy, then Kenji, and Darius and Brooklyn. Looks to the trees and thinks there might be no one else she’d rather be stuck with on this island. Hopes to God that Ben is still alive, still out there. Hopes they’ll find him before the dinos do. Knows she’ll fight for each and everyone of them.

Because this is the only family she has. And she’ll fight like hell for them. 

(But you know, Sammy’s not a part of her family because that'd be gross. Ew.)

  
  



	2. I don’t know anything, but I know I miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy takes her hand, and she thinks that everything is alright. (It’s not but she’s with Sammy and everything fades out when she’s with Sammy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a second chapter.

They find shelter in a cave. Darius is the one to find it, spots it when he’s climbing trees with Kenji and Brooklyn. It’s uninhabited, as far as they know. They can’t hear anything coming from it, and Kenji’s already running into it, so really they have no choice. 

Honestly Kenji’s going to get himself killed one of these days.

Yaz nearly passes out when she lays down against a rock. She’s tired and hungry, and her ankle still hurts like hell. Sammy lays down beside her, and the pain subsides. (But like, only a little. Sammy doesn’t have that much effect on her…. right?) 

She’s nearly asleep when Kenji lets out a loud whoop. She decides then and there that if the dinosaurs don’t kill Kenji, she will. 

“Look at what I found!” He sounds like a kid in a candy store, and he’s holding a watch, which, like what is that going to do besides tell the time?

“Seriously Kenji? You woke me up for this?” Brooklyn asks, voice groggy from sleep. 

Kenji gives her a stink eye, before animatedly continuing on. “No look, it has the initials B.P on it.”

There’s a long period of silence, and Yasmina has no idea why a watch is disrupting her sleep. 

Kenji rolls his eyes. “Ben Pincus. B.P.”

Everyone’s immediately wide awake. “Wait, that's Ben’s watch?” Darius asks. 

“Duh Darius. Keep up.” 

“Wait this means…” Sammy trails off. 

“Ben’s still alive!” Kenji finishes off excitedly. 

Silence passes again, but this time it’s of awe. “Ben’s alive.” She says, testing the words out. “Ben’s alive.” 

“Ben’s alive.” Brooklyn repeats. 

“We have to look for him.” Sammy says. 

“We will in the morning.” Darius says, leaning against Brooklyn. “It’s too dark out right now, and we need sleep.” 

Yaz doesn’t need to be told twice, curling up against Sammy. She can feel the fatigue taking over. 

(She doesn’t miss the way Kenji clutches Ben’s watch like it’s all he has left.) 

In the end, it’s fairly anti-climatic. Ben doesn’t come riding in on Bumpy or anything. There’s no battle or Kenji expressing his love for Ben while the former is actually behind him (although that would be great), or dead bodies. 

The five of them are sitting in a clearing eating the last of their protein bars when Ben trips out of a bush right in front of them. 

He stares up at them, and they stare right back. 

“Hi guys.” He says weakly, and Kenji grins.

“Ben! You’re back!” He hugs the smaller boy for a little longer than necessary, and Ben’s cheeks are slightly redder than normal. 

“Alright Kenji let Ben breathe a little.” Darius jokes. 

Kenji pulls away to glare at Darius, but doesn’t move away from Ben. 

“Wait shouldn’t you guys be home safe?” Ben asks, and they all look uneasily at him. 

“We couldn’t get off. Roxy and Dave were able to, but we weren’t.” Brooklyn says, and Ben pales. 

“So we’re stuck here?” He asks, voice quivering, and Kenji puts an arm around him. 

“The chance of anyone coming to save us is minimal. We’re on our own.” Darius tells him. 

Ben looks like a ghost, and Yaz can’t blame him. “Well, if I was going to die here, I might as well die here with you guys.” She says, and Sammy smiles at her. (It makes her brain short-circuit but that's not important right now)

“I suppose if dying with you guys is better than dying alone.” Ben says, smiling.

“That’s the spirit.” Kenji claps Ben on the back, and Ben flinches. 

“I’m glad you’re alive Ben.” Brooklyn says, and Sammy claps her hands. 

“Y’all this calls for a group hug!” 

Kenji looks like he’s going to argue, but Yaz glares at him, and he shuts his mouth. 

The hug is awkward, because Ben is shorter than all of them, and Yaz’s ankle is still twisted, but it’s perfect. Sammy’s hand finds hers, and holds it. (That’s not the only reason the hug is perfect or anything. Obviously.)

She likes it. 

Life is all about the little moments. Like when she’s having a nightmare, and Sammy holds her until she stops thrashing about. Or when Kenji and her are spying on Brooklyn and Darius talking, and then Brooklyn kisses Darius’ cheek, and she accidentally steps on a twig and she outruns Kenji with a hurt ankle. Or when Ben finds Bumpy and Kenji watches the two of them with soft eyes.

They’re probably going to die here, they only have a ten percent chance of survival according to Sammy. It’s an unspoken thing that only brings them sadness and so they don’t talk about it because Yaz doesn’t feel like crying anymore and she doesn’t want to see anyone else cry. (Especially not Sammy) 

And she thinks (knows) that there’s no one else she’d rather die with. 

Sammy takes her hand, and she thinks that everything is alright. (It’s not but she’s with Sammy and everything fades out when she’s with Sammy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you know in like episode six when Sammy is revealed to spying for that one company and then Yaz and Sammy have that whole scene? That felt like such a breakup scene to me. Like it was such a breakup scene I had to start shipping them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s my fic. Not gonna lie, I was really nervous about this one. Hopefully it turned out decently. I was going to add more Ben/Kenji but ultimately decided not to solely on I didn’t think it would fit. Yell at me in the comments about that if you want.   
> Have a good day!


End file.
